starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Новые мандалорцы
*Премьер-министр Арматан«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» *Заместитель министра Джерек *Сенатор Тал Меррик *Корки Краиз *Арамис *Сони *Амис *Лагос *Сиддик *Зак Заз |headquarters=Сандари, Мандалор |locations=*Пустынные регионы Мандалора''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *Калевала |hideh= |formed=Временное правительство периода после Мандалорского иссеченияThe Essential Guide to Warfare |founded=738 ДБЯ, после Мандалорского иссечения |fragmented=20 ДБЯ, после переворота «Дозора смерти» |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |hideot= |era=Восход Империи |affiliation=*Мандалорцы *Галактическая Республика **Совет нейтральных систем }} Новые мандалорцы ( ) — политическая пацифистская фракция планеты Мандалор. Отличалась от других мандалорских групп отказом от насильственных методов и нейтралитетом. Была сформирована после нападения Галактической Республики на Мандалор, в результате которой большая часть поверхности планеты стала непригодной для жизни. «Новые мандалорцы» направили свои таланты и инженерно-технические способности на создание нового общества, способного жить в пустынях в куполообразных городах, таких как Сандари — города, ставшего их столицей. «Новые мандалорцы» отказались от древнего кодекса чести и традиционного бескар'гама. Верные воинскому делу мандалорцы называли «Новых мандалорцев» неверными, так как они незаконно провозгласили себя верховным правительством Мандалора. Во время Войн клонов «Новые мандалорцы» находились под правлением калевалской герцогини Сатин Крайз и активно боролись с мандалорской террористической «Дозор смерти» в надежде сохранить свой нейтралитет и избежать военной оккупации. Данная политика вызвала на Мандалоре голод и резкий рост коррупции, поскольку Республика разорвала с планетой все торговые связи и вынудила живущих в пустыне «Новых мандалорцев» искать для себя иных поставщиков. В 20 ДБЯ режим «Новых мандалорцев» пал в результате махинаций «Дозора смерти», и новым правителем Мандалора стал премьер-министр Алмек, марионетка пришедших к власти радикальных сил. В результате всех этих событий «Новые мандалорцы» навсегда лишились поддержки народа, и планета была объединена под властью Манд'алора Спара, убеждённого приверженца традиционных мандалорских идеалов. Описание Общество и правительство , созданный «Новыми мандалорцами» в своей столице, Сандари.]] «Новые мандалорцы» были реформистской политической фракцией с планеты Мандалор. Они стремились «похоронить» военное прошлое мандалорцев и следовали идеалам мира, терпимости и нейтралитета. «Новые мандалорцы» чётко следовали своим убеждениям для выживания во враждебной Галактике и полностью отказались от древнего воинского кодекса, чтобы успешно примкнуть к цивилизованному галактическому сообществу.The Essential Atlas Отказавшись от обучения военному ремеслу, «Новые мандалорцы» направили свои таланты и инженерно-технические способности на создание продвинутой техники. «Новые мандалорцы» с отвращением относились к кровопролитию среди представителей разумных рас и запрещали его в рядах своей фракции, делая исключения только для тех случаев, когда применение силы являлось средством самообороны. «Новые мандалорцы» негативно относились к деятельности мандалорских охотников за головами и наёмников, считая их традиционалистские убеждения дискредитированными и попросту устаревшими. thumb|280px|Сандари — столица «Новых мандалорцев». Вскоре после своего создания «Новые мандалорцы» основали на своей планете собственное миролюбивое общество и отделились от мандалорских воинских кланов. Они заняли необитаемую часть Мандалора, опустошённую Галактической Республикой в ходе Мандалорского иссечения и воспользовались своими инженерными познаниями для создания огромных городов-био-кубов. Когда отличная изоляция био-кубов позволила «Новым мандалорцам» комфортно жить прямо посреди негостеприимных мандалорских пустынь, на Мандалоре появилась новая столица — покрытый гигантским куполом город Сандари. Многие транспортные средства «Новых мандалорцев» были куплены у компании «МандалМоторс»,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles движущей силой мандалорской экономики, чья штаб-квартира находилась в традиционной столице Мандалора Келдабе. Произведённые «МандалМоторс» шаттлы типа «Ака'джор», аэроспидеры типа «Буирк'алор» и свупы типа «Балутар» завоевали среди «Новых мандалорцев» популярность и быстро стали частью их повседневной жизни. Несмотря на то, что владельцами и управляющими компании «МандалМоторс» были мандалорские военные кланы,Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel «Новые мандалорцы» не стали отступаться от своих пацифистских идеалов и сняли с приобретённых транспортных средств всё вооружение. В 21 ДБЯ чужеземцам строго запрещалось носить на территории «Новых мандалорцев» любое оружие. thumb|left|280px|Правящий совет Мандалора слушает речь сенатора Падме Амидалы. В отличие от военных кланов Мандалора, где вся власть принадлежала местным вождямImperial Commando: 501st и традиционному лидеру мандалорцев, Манд'алору, «Новые мандалорцы» полагались на более централизованное правительство, Правящий совет, представленное несколькими министрами, в том числе финансов и внутренних дел. Председатели Совета, премьер-министр и его заместитель, встречались с остальными министрами на территории королевского дворца Сандари и устраивали там свои заседания. «Новые мандалорцы» не признавали власть законного Манд'алора (к примеру, Джанго Фетт был для них «обыкновенным бандитом») и противопоставляли ему своих собственных лидеров. Среди традиционных воинов Мандалора, не одобрявших реформы «Новых мандалорцев», эти лидеры были известны как «Антимандалоры».The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett Благодаря созданию мирного и стабильного государства (т.н. «Нового Мандалора»)Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20 «Новые мандалорцы» заслужили признательность Республики''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' и получили собственное место в Галактическом Сенате. «Новые мандалорцы» придерживались исключительно мирной политики и всегда избегали участвовать в любых военных конфликтах, хотя министры Правящего совета не всегда сходились во мнениях относительно политики своего государства, и со временем продажность государственных чиновников стала предметом растущей озабоченности. Население и культура thumb|300px|Толпа Новых мандалорцев на главой площади Сандари. Большую часть «Новых мандалорцев» составляли светлокожие люди с блондинистыми,, коричневыми или красными волосами. Эта расовая однородность резко контрастировала с традиционными воинскими кланами, в которых состояли люди с самыми различными цветами кожи,Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice а также представители других гуманоидных рас. В отличие от воинских кланов, «Новые мандалорцы» отказывались носить любые элементы брони в знак отказа от насилия и надевали на себя более простую одежду: брюки, рубахи, туники и платья. Тем не менее, некоторые «Новые мандалорцы» продолжили носить на своих поясах традиционные мандалорские камы. Чаще «Новые мандалорцы» носили белые одежды, хотя оттенки голубого — цвета надёжности в мандалорской культуре''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' — также пользовались у них популярностью. Тем не менее, броня мандалорской полиции напоминала традиционные мандалорские доспехи того времени, хотя и имела некоторые значительные отличия, а одеяния Мандалорской королевской гвардии олицетворяли мужество и дисциплину, которые ценились «Новыми мандалорцами» так же высоко, как и воинскими кланами.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia thumb|left|280px|Мандалорская полиция была символом стабильного положения своего правительства. Несмотря на то, что «Новые мандалорцы» практически не говорили на своём родном мандо'а,Aside from a brief conversation in Concordian between Satine Kryze and a Death Watch bomber in "The Mandalore Plot," all New Mandalorian dialogue has been consistently rendered in Galactic Basic Standard throughout every appearance of the New Mandalorians in Star Wars canon. некоторые слова из этого языка присутствовали на их информационных дисплеях и полицейских аэроспидерах типа «Буирк'алор». Отказ от использования разговорного мандо'а, ношения брони и применения насилия серьёзно нарушал традиционный Резол'наре — шесть основных постулатов мандалорской культурой, которые определяли, как должны вести себя истинные мандалорцы. После разрыва с военными кланами Мандалора «Новые мандалорцы» сохранили знания своих предков о том, как правильно обрабатывать бескар — невероятно прочный металл, который добывался только на Мандалоре и его спутнике Конкордии. Способ выплавки данного железа держался мандалорцами в строгой тайне и передавался из поколения в поколение; «Новые мандалорцы» использовали его в строительстве высотных зданий на территории своей столицы Сандари. thumb|280px|Мандалорские дети питаются в школьной столовой. «Новые мандалорцы» жёстко регламентировали свою культуру''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' ("Creating Mandalore" featurette) и старались убрать из неё все упоминания о своём воинственном прошлом. Проживая в бесплодных мандалорских пустынях, «Новые мандалорцы» стали испытывать недостаток в растительности и в связи с этим начали сажать в своих городах деревья и кустарники, придавая их кронам геометрические (обычно квадратные) формы. «Новые мандалорцы» вообще очень любили строгие геометрические фигуры наподобие куба, что оказывало влияние на многие аспекты их повседневной жизни, начиная с внешнего вида деревьев и городов-био-кубов и заканчивая продуктами питания. Такая кубическая еда подавалась в Королевском дворце Сандари и наравне со свежей питьевой водой входила в состав стандартных завтраков мандалорских школьников. «Новые мандалорцы» создали на территории своего государства централизованную систему образования и отвергли практику обучения детей родителями, которая широко применялась среди мандалорских воинских кланов. Наиболее знатные и талантливые мандалорские студенты обучались в элитном учебном заведении, Королевской правительственной академии, где подготавливали будущих законодателей и государственных чиновников высших рангов. История Формирование В 1051 ДБЯ мандалорский солдат Ага Эвоуд принял имя Мандалора Объединителя и призвал всех рассеянных по Галактике мандалорцев объединиться для защиты Мандалорского сектора от разрушений Новых войн ситов. Во эпоху правления Мандалора Объединителя Мандалорский сектор стал региональной промышленной державой и начал предлагать защиту соседним звёздным системам и секторам, которым не хватало присущей Мандалору стабильности. Тем не менее, после окончания Новых войн и проведения Руусанской реформы Республика начала рассматривать мандалорцев как угрозу, когда те наладили экономические и оборонные связи со своими соседями, обложили налогами ближайшие гиперпространственные линии Хайдианского пути и отказались выполнять республиканские ограничения на секторальные силы обороны. Хотя ряд лидеров военных кланов был обеспокоен ростом воинственности Мандалора и утверждал, что Мандалор должен вступить в состав Республики в качестве мощного и влиятельного сектора, эти миротворцы не встретили поддержки и были лишены своих привилегий. thumb|left|320px|Столица «Новых мандалорцев» Сандари находилась на опустошённых Мандалорским иссечением территориях. Обеспокоившись угрозой со стороны мандалорцев, Галактическая Республика и её защитники-джедаи вторглись на мандалорские территории в 738 ДБЯ, чтобы нанести по ним решительный и преимущественно упреждающий удар, вошедший в историю как Мандалорское иссечение. В результате устроенных республиканцами бомбардировок многие ключевые миры мандалорцев, такие как Ордо, Фенел, Конкорд-Даун и даже сам Мандалор, были частично превращены в бесплодные пустыни. Мандалорские территории были разоружены и подвергнуты непродолжительной оккупации, а власти на Мандалоре пришло временное правительство, представленное наиболее миролюбивыми и покладистыми клановыми лидерами. Со временем это временное правительство оформилось в отдельную политическую фракцию, известную как «Новые мандалорцы». Хотя «Новые мандалорцы» были возмущены действиями Республики, они не видели смысла в дальнейшем продолжении конфликта и целенаправленно отказались от своего бурного наследия, древнего воинского кодекса и традиционных доспехов ради иделов мира, нейтралитета и терпимости. Поставив перед цель создать на Мандалоре новое общество, «Новые мандалорцы» разорвали и без того напряжённые отношения с традиционными военными кланами и воспользовались своими инженерными познаниями для создания гигантских городов-био-кубов прямо посреди негостеприимных мандалорских пустынь, оставшихся со времён вышеупомянутого Иссечения. «Новые мандалорцы» провозгласили своей резиденцией город Сандари в противовес традиционной мандалорской столице Келдабе, а приверженность миру и любовь к передовым технологиям позволили им претендовать на господство над разбросанными воинскими кланами Мандалора в течение нескольких следующих веков. Впервые в истории Мандалора он встретил поддержку со стороны Республики и получил собственное представительство в Галактическом Сенате. Правительство «Новых мандалорцев» встретило открытую поддержку со стороны Республики и продолжило присматривать за теми мандалорскими кланами, которые не отказались от своего воинского прошлого. Эти приверженцы древних мандалорских традиций стали известны как ака'лииты («верные» на мандо'а) и в свою очередь считали «Новых мандалорцев» неверными за их мирную политику. В определённый момент своего существования фракция «Новых мандалорцев» обосновалась на спутнике Мандалора Конкордии. Гражданские войны thumb|220px|[[Джастер Мереель, реформатор мандалорских кланов.]] Хотя многие мандалорские воины неоднозначно относились к мирной политике «Новых мандалорцев», радикальные элементы «копали» под этот режим на протяжении нескольких столетий, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. В 60 ДБЯ харизматичный мандалорский воин Джастер Мереель провозгласил себя новым Манд'алором. Приняв бразды правления, Мереель решил провести культурную реформу среди мандалорских кланов, ту самую реформу, которую ожидали со времён бесчеловечного геноцида итулланцев, устроенного мандалорцами-''ака'лиитами'' около 140 лет назад. В попытке верунть мандалорцам их доброе он переписал старинный «Кодекс суперкоммандос» и написал в нём о том, что все желающие воевать мандалорцы должны работать только в качестве высокооплачиваемых солдат и всегда вести себя достойно. Мереелю противостояла радикальная группировка «Дозор смерти» во главе с полудиким мандалорским воином''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' Тором Визслой, выступавшая за возвращение к звериным порядкам прошлого, кровавую войну с кем угодно и где угодно, завоевания и свержение «Новых мандалорцев», которых неистово презирала за пацифизм и отказ от «славных традиций» прошлого. Несмотря на то, что Джастер Мереель, в отличие от вышеупомянутого «Дозора», не испытывал враждебности по отношению к «Новым мандалорцам» и стремился договориться с ними о совместных реформах, пацифисты отнеслись к его предложениям с изрядной долей подозрения и на всякий случай отвергли их. Когда «Дозор смерти» и «Истинные мандалорцы» — так называли себя последователи Мерееля — сошлись друг с другом в конфликте под названием Мандалорская гражданская война, «Новые мандалорцы» заявили о своём нейтралитете и отказались поддерживать любую из сторон. Во время этой десятилетней войны Мереель был убит, а все «Истинные мандалорцы», за исключением их нового лидера, Манд'алора Джанго Фетта, пали во время печально известной битвы при Галидраане, произошедшей в 44 ДБЯ. Чуть больше двух лет после трагических событий на Галидраане, в 42 ДБЯ, Фетт выследил Тора Визслу на Кореллии и убил его в ожесточённой дуэли, тем самым лишив «Дозор смерти» чувства единства. Скорбя по своим погибшим товарищам, Фетт добровольно снял с себя обязанности лидера мандалорцев и стал весьма преуспевающим охотником за головами. thumb|left|220px|[[Квай-Гон Джинн и Оби-Ван Кеноби оберегают герцогиню Сатин Крайз от «Дозора смерти».]] Расправившись с «Истинными мандалорцами», «Дозор смерти» обрушился и на «Новых». Во время затяжного конфликта, вошедшего в историю как Великие клановые войны, раздробленный «Дозор» вторгся на Мандалор в попытке свергнуть ненавистное ему пацифистское правительство. Разрываясь между «Дозором смерти» и «Новыми мандалорцами», многие мандалорские кланы поссорились между собой и погрузили Мандалор в новую гражданскую войну, приведшую к многочисленным жертвам среди населения планеты и новым рубцам на её поверхности. Эскалации конфликта удалось избежать лишь благодарю вмешательству нового лидера «Новых мандалорцев», герцогини Сатин Крайз. Сатин, дочь миролюбивого предводителя клана Крайз, стала главным идейным лидером «Новых мандалорцев» и воспользовалась своими словами и харизмой для прекращения вражды между кланами. В конечном итоге «Дозор смерти» и его оставшиеся союзники были разгромлены, а выжившие и не смирившиеся с поражением мандалорцы сбежали или были отправлены в ссылку на спутник Мандалора Конкордию, где, как полагали «Новые мандалорцы», те должны были полностью сгинуть. Окрепшая фракция «Новых мандалорцев» провозгласила Сатин Крайз новым Манд'алором в знак непризнания власти Джанго Фетта, возглавлявшего воинские кланы Мандалора вплоть до своей гибели во время битвы на Джеонозисе. Будучи Манд'алором «Новых мандалорцев», Крайз приступила к устранению ущерба, причинённого Мандалору во время Великих клановых войн. Войны клонов Возвращение «Дозора смерти» thumb|320px|Герцогиня Сатин, сенатор Меррик и премьер-министр Алмек слушают обращение представителя Республики. Герцогиня Сатин Крайз по-прежнему правила «Новыми мандалорцами», когда в 22 ДБЯ Галактику охватила масштабная война между Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем. К этому времени Великие клановые войны уже давно закончились, и территории «Новых мандалорцев» процветали. После начала Войн клонов Сатин заявила о том, что Мандалор никогда не примет в них участие, и была избрана на пост главы Совета нейтральных систем — коллектива других миров и звёздных систем, пожелавших сохранить в этом конфликте свой нейтралитет. К сожалению для «Новых мандалорцев», после последней гражданской войны оправились не только они, но и «Дозор смерти». Как и раньше, возрождённый «Дозор» презирал миролюбивое правительство «Новых мандалорцев» за его слабость и считал Сатин Крайз предательницей, позорящей имя настоящих мандалорцев. Чтобы получить средства, необходимые для свержения Крайз и её правительства, члены «Дозора» заключили тайный союз с главой Конфедерации независимых систем графом Дуку. thumb|left|320px|Герцогиня Сатин и Оби-Ван Кеноби во время теракта «Дозора смерти» в Сандари. Когда один из бойцов «Дозора смерти» устроил диверсию на республиканском крейсере и до Галактического Сената дошли известия о том, что Сатин Крайз втайне создаёт армию в поддержку сепаратистов, Высший совет джедаев отправил на Мандалор мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби — давнего друга и возлюбленного герцогини — для выяснения истинного положения дел. Кеноби прибыл в столицу «Новых мандалорцев» Сандари и был доставлен из грузовых портов до дворца герцогини на пассажирском скифе. По прибытии во тронный зал дворца джедай встретился с премьер-министром «Новых мандалорцев» Алмеком и обсудил с ним лояльность Мандалора Республике перед тем, как навстречу гостю вышли герцогиня Сатин и её ближайший сподвижник — сенатор Тал Меррик. После обмена приветствиями Крайз увела Кеноби на прогулку по улицам Сандари, чтобы показать ему, чего добилось правительство «Новых мандалорцев» после Клановых войн и как его мирная политика отразилась на жизни народа. Тем не менее, мастер-джедай наглядно убедился в существовании угрозы со стороны «Дозора смерти», когда во время прогулки по Парку мира рядом с ним и Сатин была взорвана Мемориальная усыпальница. Обнаружив в толпе израненных и перепуганных мандалорцев виновника взрыва, Оби-Ван Кеноби попытался арестовать его, но террорист предпочёл пленению и последующему допросу самоубийство. Поскольку последние слова самоубийцы были произнесены на характерном конкордианском диалекте, Сатин и Кеноби решили отправиться на спутник Мандалора Конкордию и сообщить о данном инциденте местному правительству. thumb|300px|Смерть бомбиста «Дозора смерти», устроившего теракт. Расследование на Конкордии привело Оби-Вана Кеноби в старую ''бескаровую'' шахту, которая, как полагали «Новые мандалорцы», уже давно была заброшена. Узнав о том, что «Дозор смерти» тайно производит на этих рудниках броню и оружие, Кеноби был взят в плен двумя его бойцами, однако сумел спастись благодаря помощи со стороны герцогини. Когда джедай и герцогиня начали выбираться из шахты, к ним навстречу вышли несколько мандалорских солдат во главе с Пре Визслой, губернатором Конкордии и родственником''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' основателя «Дозора смерти» Тора Визслы. Ранее младший Визсла открыто поддерживал герцогиню Сатин и её мирную политику, но при этом тайно восстанавливал раздробленный Клановыми войнами «Дозор» в своей базе на Конкордии, откуда намеревался произвести атаку на Мандалор и положить конец власти ненавистного ему пацифистского правительства. thumb|left|300px|Пре Визсла ведёт за собой возрождённый «Дозор смерти». Визсла самонадеянно атаковал Кеноби, используя против джедая древний Тёмный меч, доставшийся ему от предков. Несмотря на несомненное мастерство, Визсла не был ровнёй прославленному джедаю, и после трёх неудачных атак приказал своим бойцам выстрелить по Кеноби ракетами. В результате устроенного бойцами взрыва Кеноби и Крайз получили возможность покинуть Конкордию и вернуться обратно в Сандари. Очевидность угрозы со стороны «Дозора смерти» вынудила Галактический Сенат вынести на рассмотрение вопрос о мирной оккупации Мандалора Великой армии Республики. Тем не менее, правительство «Новых мандалорцев» резко отвергло это предложение, так как намеревалось устранить угрозу со стороны «Дозора смерти» самостоятельно и считало, что присутствие на планете республиканских солдат-клонов превратит её в военную цель для Конфедерации независимых систем. Чтобы убедить Сенат отказаться от выдвинутого предложения об оккупации Мандалора, герцогиня Сатин Крайз отправилась в столицу Республики на своём личном корабле, роскошном круизном лайнере «Корона», вместе с сенатором «Новых мандалорцев» Талом Мерриком и остальными своими союзниками, среди которых были такие известные и влиятельные политики, как Орн Фри Таа и Онаконда Фарр. thumb|300px|Сенатор Меррик берёт герцогиню Сатин в заложники. Во время перелёта с Мандалора на Корусант сенатор Меррик раскрыл свою принадлежность к «Дозору смерти», когда попытался убить герцогиню Сатин и её союзников, выпустив из грузового отсека «Короны» отряд паукообразных зондов-убийц. Тем не менее, мастер Кеноби и солдаты-клоны под командованием его бывшего падавана Энакина Скайуокера, коммандера Коди и капитана Рекса смогли уничтожить всех вражеских дроидов-убийц до того, как те смогли добраться до своей главной цели. После краха своего первоначального плана Меррик взял герцогиню в заложники и попросил лидера «Дозора смерти» Пре Визслу отправить к нему на помощь отряды сепаратистских боевых дроидов. Намереваясь покинуть «Корону» вместе с пленённой герцогиней, Меррик пригрозил республиканцам взорвать корабль вместе со всеми её пассажирами и самим собой, если попытка побега окажется неудачной. Тем не менее, через некоторое время герцогине удалось вырваться из рук Меррика и нацелить на него бластер, однако ни она, ни Оби-Ван так и не решились убить безоружного сенатора, поскольку это противоречило их принципам. К счастью для джедая и герцогини, к ним на помощь пришёл менее щепетильный Энакин Скайуокер и бесцеремонно насадил сенатора-предателя на клинок своего светового меча, после чего выхватил из его обмякшей руки детонатор. thumb|left|320px|Союзники «Дозора смерти» изменили речь заместителя министра «Новых мандалорцев» Джерека, чтобы убедить Сенат в необходимости оккупации Мандалора Республикой. По прибытии на Корусант герцогиня выступила перед Галактическим Сенатом, надеясь убедить собравшихся сенаторов в том, что вторжение Республики в дела мандалорцев только ухудшит ситуацию, и что республиканская оккупация будет подстрекать местное население к мятежу. Тем не менее, Верховный Канцлер Палпатин предъявил Сенату свидетельские показания, оставленные заместителем министра «Новых мандалорцев» Джереком, в которых государственный деятель сообщил о том, что его правительство неспособно справиться с «Дозором смерти» в одиночку и нуждается в помощи со стороны Республики. Тем не менее, мало кому из присутствующих было известно, что данная речь была смонтирована и не отражала мнение Джерека. Когда Крайз усомнилась в том, что её близкий друг действительно мог сказать такие слова, и собралась связаться с ним, Канцлер Палпатин сообщил ей о том, что заместитель министра был убит во время теракта «Дозора смерти» на Калевале. На этой печальной ноте Канцлер объявил перерыв сессии и запланировал голосование по резолюции на следующий день. Когда грустная и разозлённая герцогиня покинула Здание Сената, двигатели её аэроспидера были взорваны боевиком «Дозора смерти», прибывшим на Корусант с целью убийства Сатин. В результате теракта пилот аэроспидера трагически погиб, однако самой герцогине посчастливилось выйти из смертельно опасной ситуации целой и невредимой. Узнав о дерзком покушении на жизнь герцогини, Сенат окончательно убедился в существовании угрозы со стороны «Дозора» и устроил экстренное заседание, во время которого было принято решение о том, что уже на следующий день Мандалор будет оккупирован Республикой. Появления * * * * * * * * * * *«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * *«Последний джедай» *''Shadow Games'' Источники *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Мандалорские организации Категория:Новые мандалорцы